Three-Tailed Chaos Fox
by Shio-Senpai
Summary: What if Sonic, Shadow and Silver were all trapped inside of Uzumaki Naruto? What if he was gifted with all of their powers? What if Naruto made a deal with the Kyubi? He could become the Hokage in no time, right? That was if he actually wanted to be the Hokage, or even a ninja at that, too bad he had a mask to wear. That is until his godfather came along. Gray!Indifferent!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Oh no! I've posted yet another story! Oh well! Anyway, this story is a Challenge by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream, who is also now my beta reader! Yes, I finally got myself one and I have to say that I'm impressed! **

**Spoilers - lemme see, there aren't any noticeable spoilers in this chapter but there will be spoilers for Naruto and possibly Sonic in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog!**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki was a lot of things, he was a hyperactive blond who wore bright orange and a master prankster. However, there was something that no one, not even the Third Hokage, knew about him. He wasn't a dead-last idiot, like everyone in the village assumed him to be; quite the opposite in fact, sure he was no Nara, but he came close to it. Why did the seven year old, blond haired boy make the decision to hide his true intelligence from the world? It was simple and yet sad for a boy his age to think like he did, his thoughts went something like this: "The villagers called him a demon and so, what would they fear more? A smart demon or a stupid one?"<p>

It was quite obvious to Naruto that they would be less likely to believe him to be a threat; if they thought he was an idiot, and so his mask of idiocy came in as the solution to not becoming a bigger target for the villagers. As it turned out, his mask had fooled everyone, even the Hokage. No, that wasn't it; no one had bothered to look for the truth about the boy and Naruto hated it! Why?! Why couldn't anyone see how much pain he was in behind his invisible mask? Not even the Hokage, his Jiji in all but blood, bothered to look. Yes, Naruto hated it! He hated the village, he hated the Hokage, he hated humans, and most importantly he hated himself for the fact that he hated.

Naruto sighed as he walked, into his rundown one room apartment, today had been his first day in the academy and it hadn't gone well at all. Everyone hated him there, although his teacher, Iruka, if he remembered correctly, didn't seem to hate him as much as the kids in his class; but Naruto could tell that Iruka pitied him more than anything else. The blond haired boy then proceeded to walk over to his old bed that was in the corner of the room and belly flopped into the hard mattress, not caring if it was hard or if there was any pain, he was tired and he needed to think. Hate or pity, that's all there ever was for the young Uzumaki. What he would give to have a friend that didn't hate nor pity him; He'd give up his humanity for something like that, he'd become the very demon people claimed him to be for something like that. Heck! He'd even become a fox if he could have just one friend! And foxes were just as hated in Konoha almost as much as he was.

Little did he know that the 'almighty' Kyubi no Kitsune was listening to his hosts thoughts with a grin appearing across its muzzle. Perhaps he would do the kit a favor? He was getting sick and tired of either being sealed into a new host or being put under the control of the Sharigan and forced to rampage anyway. If what he had in mind works then he would also be freed from being in the presence of those three annoying hedgehogs, well, two were okay but the blue one was going to drive him insane! Now it was time to do his work, hopefully the brat he was sealed in and the three hedgehogs would listen to what he had to say.

Naruto felt shaken, one minute he had been in his room and now he was in, what appeared to be a sewer of some kind. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, that was for sure. Perhaps, the villagers had finally made a move while he had been asleep and thrown him away to die and to let his corps rot?

"Gah! Don't think like that! It's not right for someone your age to be thinking things like that!" Naruto jumped as the somewhat cocky voice filled the tunnel and the blond haired Jinchuriki was immediately on high alert. Someone was down here with him.

He cautiously took a step forward, vaguely taking notice of the fact, that water in his shoes did not feel nice at all. "Yeah! That's a better thought! Water is horrible, it's evil!" Naruto blinked, it was the same voice again. The blond haired boy thought that it would be best to follow the voice back to its owner, it was the only clue to getting himself out of here.

When he reached the end of the tunnel, he almost fainted at the sight that was in front of him. There was a giant cage that looked more like a prison for a mountain, if that was possible, but it was not the sight of such a large cage that had him more than a little scared, it was what was inside of the cage. There were four animal like beings on the other side of the bars. The first and most noticeable was a giant fox that had more than a few tails, the rest were all hedgehog-like creatures, one was blue, one was silver and the last was black and red. Naruto looked back and forth between the hedgehog-like beings and the giant fox; now that he looked closely at the fox he counted the amount of tails the fox had, there were nine. Realization dawned on Naruto at that very moment, why the village hated him, why the Third Hokage and that Iruka guy would pity him, it all made sense. "You're the Kyubi and you were sealed into me." He had learnt the basics of what sealing was, so he knew that he was not the fox, simply its container.

"Correct young kit, I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, and I am the reason you have been hated all your life." The three hedgehogs stayed silent as the Biju and Jinchuriki looked at each other in silence until one did something and surprisingly, it was Naruto who did.

"And so, what do you want me to do now? I could break the seal if I wanted to. I'm willing to, all you have to do is ask." The Kyubi blinked, had he broken his host with his revelation? One look into the blue eyes of the young boy told him otherwise, there was determination in his eyes. It was as if they were saying 'Devour me, but I promise you that I'll give you indigestion'. The fox couldn't help it, he laughed, he laughed, and he laughed. This kit was interesting, he wasn't going to regret the decision he made later on, he definitely wouldn't regret it.

Naruto just stared as the fox finally managed to compose itself. "Interesting, you're an interesting kit, so I'm going to make you a deal. I heard your thoughts on wanting to have a friend even if you were to become a fox and I have decided to not only give you three tails of my chakra, but also turn you into a humanoid Kitsune (fox spirit), in exchange, I want you to sign my personal summoning contract, so that I will not be forced under anyone else's control ever again.

What do you say kit?" A different voice was the one to reply.

"Excuse me, Kyubi-san, but aren't you forgetting the most important detail? Naruto-san wants friends, not the power to destroy a mountain!" It was the silver hedgehog.

"Yeah! Silver has a good point you know Fur-ball!" This time it was the blue hedgehog who spoke.

"Humph, I say we give him both power and our friendship." this time it was the black and red hedgehog's turn to speak and the said black hedgehog walked out of the 'jail' and up to Naruto "I, Shadow the Hedgehog have seen the hardships that you, Naruto Uzumaki, have endured throughout your entire life and you have gained my respect. I deem you worthy to possess the power of the ultimate life-form."

Naruto was confused, first the Kyubi was offering him three of its tails and now the black hedgehog, Shadow, had said he could use the power of the ultimate life-form, whatever that was. What surprised him however, was what had happened next, the other two hedgehogs came running out of the cage; the blue one appearing to be a blur. "Hey! My names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Shads-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "-has deemed you worthy and I agree! Now if you'll excuse me I must go and annoy the big fur-ball over there." The blue one, now identified as Sonic, a fitting name, said while pointing in the direction of the Kyubi and then taking off in a blue blur with Shadow chasing after him for some reason or another.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion, he really had no idea as to what was going on. "Excuse me, Naruto-san." The blond in question looked to his side to see the silver hedgehog from earlier standing next to him. "I hope you don't mind but I also agree with both Shadow and Sonic, you do deserve our power but I'm guessing that you would like a proper explanation."

Naruto just stared, 'Yes, an explanation would be nice, but it would also be nice to know your name!'

"Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, name is Silver."

'What the… Did he just read my mind?' Naruto thought

"Yes, everyone here can read your mind, we are all sealed into you after all. Anyway, we all heard your wish for a friend and we want to help out in any way that we can, even Kyubi-san wants to help you, and none of us are doing this out of pity. We have always been with you Naruto, since the day you were born we have seen what you have gone through and on countless times all of us have wanted to break out of the seal and put a stop to the villagers' torture. This is our way of wanting to help you and we are all doing this because we already consider you our friend. Even if two of us 'cough-"Shadow"-cough-"Kyubi"-cough' try to deny it."

Naruto's eyes widened a considerable amount as he looked from Silver to Shadow to Sonic and then finally to Kyubi. They all considered him a friend. "Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Kyubi, I accept your offer." All four of them smiled.

"Alright kit, but don't call me Kyubi, my name is Kurama."

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter is done! Ok! So what did people think about this? Was it good? Bad? Your reasons?<br>**

**To those of you who may think that Naruto will go straight into Godlike mode I'm just going to clarify one thing. He may become godlike as time passes but I've already planned out a lot of this story and, I'm not going to spoil it but... Let's just say he has a 'training accident'. That's all I'm giving away. ^^  
><strong>

**If you wish to review then please do so, knowing the opinions of the readers makes my day! Although if your going to flame at least give your reasons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto! What cha doing?" Sonic asked.<p>

"Nothing much Sonic, I'm just going to see what would happen if I merged a bijudama with a chaos blast."

"Nice idea! But is there any specific reason you're aiming it towards the Hokage monument.?" A nine year old Naruto smirked.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin was concerned, very, very concerned. The man had only recently been doing his daily routine: wake up, peep on the girl's hot springs, get beaten into a bloody mess, and repeat the same actions over and over again; but today, after getting beaten for the fifth time, he had been confronted by one of the Hokage's personal ANBU. If that hadn't been concerning enough, then being informed that there was a dire emergency in Konoha made it all the more worrisome.<p>

At first Jiraiya had just assumed that the Third had wanted to pre-order the next issue of Icha-Icha, once he had actually arrived in Konoha, he realized that he had been dead wrong. Something had happened and it had been a sight of witch he would have never thought of or even expected to see and any thoughts of peeping left in his mind, was gone. This was most definitely a dire emergency.

The thing that gave the village hope and brought it great pride and respect, the monument that had the faces of all the Hokage placed on it was simply… Gone… There wasn't a trace of it left.

Without saying a word to the ANBU, who had escorted him to the front gate of Konohagakura, Jiraiya ran to the Hokage's office as fast as he could. When he got there he was in for a surprise.

"Come on Jiji! You can't really believe that I did that, can you?!"

The legendary Toad Sage blinked, the kid in front of him, being bound by seals in the Hokage's office was the spitting image of Minato. So, this was Jiraiya's godson? This was Naruto?

"Now Naruto-kun, I never said that you did it. However, you were found at the location of where the attack had been fired."

The Sannin's sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had suspected that Naruto had destroyed the Hokage monument? That wouldn't be possible, unless he was using the Kyubi...

Jiraiya coughed, gaining the attention of the two other people in the room. He needed to check on the seal, if the Kyubi had been influencing Naruto in any way he would be able to tell.

"Ah! Jiraiya, it's good to see you here. There has been an emergency and I would like you to check up on something." The old man went straight to the point, which was somewhat concerningm Hiruzen didn't even say hello!

"Alright, I understand what you want me to do, if the_ midget blond_ _gaki_ in the room has anything to do about it." To be honest, the Gama Sannin had expected his godson to jump up and start shouting about how he wasn't a 'midget' and then start going on a rant on how he wanted to be the best Hokage in history.

It wasn't what he got, what he got was a burst of raw killing intent that seemed a lot like the Kyubi's but on a lesser scale and obviously he was the only one in the room who felt it. After all, if he wasn't the only one that had felt it then the Anbu in the roof would have jumped down and restrained the blond haired Uzumaki. Jiraiya had a closer look at Minato's son and winced, how had he not noticed it when he had first entered the room? How had anyone not noticed it?

His appearance was bad enough: dirty, greasy, untamed short blond hair that was something everyone would have had to have noticed, but then again they could have just brushed it off. Believing that Naruto had been playing in dirt and hadn't showered. Jiraiya would have believed that as well, that was, if he hadn't took in every single detail of the boy. He wore an orange jumpsuit that was in the same condition as his hair. Again, it could be that he had simply been playing in the dirt and didn't get the chance to shower. Again, Jiraiya didn't, couldn't believe that theory, not after seeing the boy's face. There were six fox-like whisker markings, three on each of his cheeks, making the confused smile on the blonds face look all the more believable in a cute way. But then there were his eyes.

'The eyes are the windows to the soul' Jiraiya had heard that more than once, but he could never tell if it was true or not. He still didn't know, and doubted he ever would but he knew one thing was for certain; those eyes, so full of distrust, pain, sadness and anger didn't belong on the face of a nine year old. What made it worse? Those eyes were screaming something, so loud that Jiraiya could swear that he could actually hear it and it seemed that Naruto could tell that the Sannin saw those emotions and, the blond did the only thing he could think of doing, he opened his mouth and mouthed what his eyes had been saying; "Save me."

Jiraiya had to do something. "Okay, Old man. I'll check up on you-know-what, but can you and your Anbu please leave the room? You know I'm not good with people watching my methods, unless it's a hot lady that is."

It was a lie, but it got the old man and his Anbu out. Now to find out, was this still Naruto or the Kyubi? Honestly, he hoped for the later. He hoped that it wasn't Naruto he was seeing with the eyes that no one his age should ever have but he knew deep down that he was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished!<strong>

**Yeah i know, long time no update... I've had a lot going on the past couple of months and haven't had the time or will to write. Also, i wont be updating as frequently as i had been a couple of months ago, things aren't going to well. But i fully intend to continue writing my stories and seeing them through to the finish! Even if it takes me longer to update. **

**Also, i know that this was a short chapter and like i said, a lots been happening. But also, i had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. My mind went blank about how to write Jiraiya meeting Naruto. But luckily i have a few chapters planned out so the probability of me having such troubles is going to be lower.**

**_Special thanks to my beta, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream for staying my beta and helping me out, even after my couple of months absent!_**

**And so, if you have anything you want to say, any suggestions or anything else, please feel free to tell me!**


End file.
